


IDK what this is but I know its gay

by RowdyHoltzy



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Matilda (1996)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyHoltzy/pseuds/RowdyHoltzy
Summary: I had the idea for Morticia Addams (if she had never met Gomez) to meet Ms Honey and this came out...





	IDK what this is but I know its gay

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for Morticia Addams (if she had never met Gomez) to meet Ms Honey and this came out...

"Matilda!"

Matilda looks up from the large book on her lap - she had been studying American history (specifically the Salem witch trials) and it looks like she's found quite a selection of material. The stack next to her is almost as tall as she is.

"Jenny!" Matilda waves "This is Morticia! Did you know most of the women killed were healers, like doctors but they used herbs as medicines! Tricia helped me find all these books, and she told me about how those women really helped people before we had things like anesthesia and penicillin"

The tall pale woman seated next to Matilda rises, bowing her head slightly as she extends a hand towards Ms. Honey.

"Charmed."

Her low-cut floor-length black gown wraps around her curvy figure. Her hair is long, straight, and raven-black. Her lips and nails are painted blood-red. Everything about her appearance is dramatic, and a bit intimidating.

Ms. Honey takes Morticia's hand. "I'm... um... Jenny..." she quickly snaps herself out of her daze "Thank you so much for helping Matilda, that's so nice of you"

"Anytime." Morticia blinks slowly. She seems to do everything in slight slow-motion, as if casually bending time to her will. "You have a very bright and curious child. Curiosity is what killed the cat you know"

"Well I-I don't think that's.. I think curiosity should be encouraged-" Morticia's eyes flash as her bright red lips widen into a smile

"That's a good thing"

Matilda slides off her chair and tugs at Ms. Honey's skirt. Still bewildered by the strange woman, Ms. Honey leans down so Matilda can whisper in her ear.

"Can Morticia come over for dinner?"

Ms. Honey's brow furrows. "Are you sure?" Matilda nods her head emphatically, eyes wide with excitement. Jenny stands back up, nervously smoothing out the front of her skirt.

"Would you like to join us for dinner? As a thank you-"

"I'd be honored"


End file.
